Fuera de Karakura
by Vivian Alejandra
Summary: Que sucede despues de que Ichigo se gradua y se va a vivir al centro de Tokio?... que sucede con Rukia? que hace ella cuando se da cuenta que de todos la sacaron de sus vidas y peor cuando la sociedad de almas la obliga a irse tras Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Peleas!**

**Capitulo 1**

"**pensamientos"**

**-dialogo-**

**GRITOS**

"Cuando estábamos derrotando Aizen aparecieron unos shinigami y nos ayudaron después nos enteramos de que habían sido Urahara e Ishin kurosaki el ultimo nos conto que el era el capitán de una de las divisiones y que cuando lo mandaron al mundo humano se había enamorado de Mazaki y había abandonado la sociedad de almas por irse a vivir en Karakura, la sociedad de almas le quito todos los poderes y solo los recupero en el momento es que Ichigo obtuvo sus poderes cuando yo le di los míos, estudio medicina y solo se concentro en su familia pero cuando los recupero siempre estuvo muy pendiente de Ichigo y gracias a Urahara habían llegado a pelear contra Aizen por que sabia que nosotros solos no podíamos fue la primera vez que vi al señor kurosaki tan serio hablando de algo".

"Después de la derrota de Aizen regresamos a Karakura nos quedaba muy poco para terminar el año escolar y a decir verdad como era de suponerse a mi me fue bastante mal el mejor sin duda fue Ishida, yo no me tuve que quedar en vacaciones fue por que Ichigo me ayudo mejor dicho pase raspando a segundo, se vino el siguiente año y la verdad cosas insignificantes sucedieron solo hollows de vez en cuando ceros y cosas por el estilo nada muy grande iba con frecuencia a la sociedad de almas para visitar a mi ni-sama, el año en que estábamos en segundo de preparatoria nos enteramos que Ishida estaba saliendo con Orihime después de que esta había por fin desistido de Ichigo nunca supe como ni por que pero algo de una conversación que tuvieron los dos si me entere"

"El segundo año fue muy difícil a decir verdad no entendía mucho y eso que intentaba por todos los medios concentrarme pero bueno además de que sufro de problemas de concentración habían varios temas sobretodo en química, física y matemáticas que debía haber puesto cuidado en primero de preparatoria y como no lo hice estaba perdida, ese año también fue relativamente fácil en cuanto a nuestro trabajo como shinigamis, cuando llego el final del curso pase de nuevo pero esta vez si me toco ir al colegio en vacaciones de verano aunque los trabajos que me dejaban Ichigo siempre me ayudaba en lo que podía, por fin llego el tercer año y saldríamos del colegio ese año nos enteramos que Renji cada vez que venia al mundo humano no lo hacia solamente por venir a visitarnos a Ichigo y a mi sino que había empezado a salir con Tatsuki eso me alegro bastante el es mi mejor amigo y esperaba que todo le saliera bien, al que con frecuencia también se le vio fue a Toushiro Hitsugaya siempre que no lo encontrábamos decía algo de un compromiso y se iba, después me fui a enterar que lo que sucedía era que pertenecía al equipo de futbol de Karin".

"Cuando llego el ultimo año Chad nos conto que estaba en una banda de música y asta nos presento a su novia era una mujer bastante hermosa en cuanto a mi y mi estatura pues si había crecido no mucho pero había crecido, Urahara me había prometido de que en cuanto terminara en colegio me regalaría un nuevo cuerpo y que este se podía modificar como si yo fuera una humana mejor dicho que iba a crecer y a envejecer lo que no estaba segura era si me iba a graduar en este ultimo año no había entendido muy bien eso del colegio así que había empezado a tomar cursos por aparte o bueno mi ni-sama me los pagaba según el un kuchiki tenia que ser bueno en todo y cuando se entero de que era pésima en el colegio me obligo a estudiar mas, gracias a eso me pude graduar y aunque mis notas no fueron las mejores si habían sido buenas"

"Después de que me gradué fue cuando sentí que me quedaba atrás de todos cuando me di cuenta de que de una forma u otra me sacaron de sus vidas disimuladamente pero lo hicieron Ichigo se fue a estudiar a la universidad y como Karakura era un barrio un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad Ishin le había pagado un apartamento en el centro, Orihime empezó a estudiar cocina y aunque al principio fue pésima fue mejorando bastante ella también se había ido del barrio junto con Ishida el cual al igual que Ichigo estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad y tenían un nuevo apartamento así que se fueron a vivir juntos, Tatsuki estaba estudiando en la universidad licenciatura en educación física ella si seguía viviendo en el barrio pero siempre estaba tan ocupada que no podía ni hablar con ella, Chad se había ido a vivir a donde su abuelo en México y yo me quede sola en Karakura".

"Empecé a trabajar para pagar mis cosas al fin y al cabo no podía seguir viviendo de mantenida en la casa de los kurosaki la sociedad de almas empezó a pagarme con dinero por mi trabajo así que tenia prácticamente dos trabajos y además de pagar mis cosas empecé a darme gusto en la ropa y a ahorrar dinero, también a estudiar en la biblioteca ya que mi trabajo era administrar la del colegio donde estudiaba, así que cuando Yuzu o Karin me pedían ayuda me sentaba con ellas hacer las tareas o deberes del colegio todo estaba bien de vez en cuando Ichigo llamaba a la casa y decía que no podía ir por que en la universidad lo tenían muy agobiado de trabajo un día me llamaron de la sociedad de almas decían que me querían ver de inmediato cuando llegue me citaron en un consejo y me empezaron a regañar por que mi responsabilidad en el mundo humano era Ichigo kurosaki y yo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de el para cuidarlo, si como lo oyen mi gran misión era ser la niñera del niñato así que me ordenaron irme cerca de donde Ichigo y me pagaron en la universidad de Tokio para que estudiara medicina así que estoy en estos momentos subida en un tren que me deje en la estación donde se supone que me tengo que bajar estoy asustada de salir del barrio, tengo miedo de no poder con la carrera pero a lo que mas le tengo miedo es a la reacción de Ichigo al verme en la universidad se que no le va agradar para nada mi presencia pero que mas da trabajo es trabajo y este es mi trabajo gracias a la plata ahorrada puedo alquilar un apartamento por tres meses y conseguir un trabajo para pagarme mis gastos"

"Volteo a ver y según las recomendaciones de Ishin esta es mi salida así que cojo mis maletas y salgo lo primero que veo es mucha gente pero hay un cabello que resalta entre todos y es el de Ichigo lo veo venir me doy cuanta de lo grande que esta y lo maduro que se ve, se agacha y coge mis maletas las alza y por fin veo sus ojos si que ha madurado"

-Oee enana por que te demoraste tanto en llegar?-

-El tren tuvo un retraso- "fue lo único que pude decir todavía me preguntaba que carajos hacia Ichigo en este lugar se supone que el no se entero de que yo llegaba bueno supuse que había sido Ishin"

- Enana!!!!! Te vas a quedar hay parada mira que tus maletas pesan.-

"Cuando voltee a verlo ya me llevaba cinco pasos"-lo siento- "dije y canime hacia el nos dirigimos a la salida del metro y vi como después de unas calles subimos a un edificio bastante bonito subimos al ascensor y nos bajamos en el quinto piso entramos al departamento que tenia el 15 me pareció un apartamento bastante hermoso tenia una vista bella y a pesar de ser pequeño era muy acogedor estaba muy cansada por el viaje así que me senté en el sillón de la sala después Ichigo me acerco una bandeja de comida le agradecí con la mirada no solo por la comida sino también por dejarme quedar en su apartamento no me imaginaba a las 22:00 buscando un apartamento en el centro de Tokio cuando termine me levante y busque a Ichigo con la mirada pero no lo encontré después me asome en el cuarto y escuche la ducha asi que supuse que se estaba bañando fui y a la cocina y deje la bandeja saque una pequeña manta que llevaba en mi maleta y me acomode como pude en el sillón, me arrope con la cobija y cerré mis ojos no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sentí que me golpeaban la cabeza"

-Oeee enana- "maldito Ichigo fue lo único que alcance a pensar como se le ocurre molestarme con lo cansada que estaba"

- Que quieres?- "dije mientras le quitaba la mano de mi cabeza y lo fulminaba con mi mirada"

- ESO ME PASA POR AMABLE – "dijo mientras me gritaba" –yo que me preocupe por que durmieras en ese sillón incomoda y mira como me respondes- "dijo lo ultimo un poco mas calmado y yendo hacia la habitación"

-Lo siento- "dije mientras me sentía mal por tratarlo asi pero es que estaba cansada y solo quería dormir" –donde me acomodaste el lugar para dormir?- "lo dije con una voz sumamente arrepentida"

- Como solo hay una cama y como recordé que te gusta dormir en lugares pequeños te puse un futon hay dijo mientras señalaba el armario - "en ese momento se volteo y me miro yo me sentí como la peor basura del mundo asi que me levante y cogí mi manta entre al cuarto abrí el almario y me acosté" – gracias Ichigo y de nuevo lo lamento por haberte gritado- "el venia caminado se acostó en la cama y prendió el televisor yo empecé a cerrar el armario pero antes de hacerlo escuche un" – no hay de que enana- "por parte de el asi que lo abrí otro poco, estaba cansada pero no podía dormir sintiéndome culpable asi que decidí preguntarle de su vida al fin y al cabo no hablaba con el hacia un año y de esa forma hacer las pases"

-Ichigo tienes sueño?- "bueno no podía preguntarle de una tenia que armar el ambiente primero"

- No que quieres enana-"me respondió mientras volteaba su cuerpo para poder mirarme mejor"

-Solo quiero hablar hace un año que no nos vemos y no hablamos quería saber como te había ido en la universidad y que ha sido de tu vida?-

-Mmm pues en la universidad me ha ido bien siempre estoy de segundas en las notas Ishida es el primero y pues mi vida a sido estudiar y la tuya enana?-

-Después de que todos empezaron sus carreras y se fueron empecé a trabajar en la biblioteca del colegio y a pagar mis cosas en tu casa, además pues supongo que a ti también la sociedad te debe estar pagando por tus servicios como shinigami en dinero asi que me concentre en mis dos trabajos muchas veces Karin me ayudaba con los hollows junto con los Ururu, Yuzu y los otros a cambio yo les ayudaba con las tareas o deberes del colegio cuando no entendían-

-Tu? Jajaja enana pero si eres pésima en el colegio jajaja les debía ir pésimo- "maldito Ichigo como se atreve a burlarse de mi"

-Pues para que veas no me iba tan mal empecé a leer mucho en la biblioteca y ahora entiendo muchas cosas niñato y sabes que ya me hiciste enojar no quiero hablar contigo buenas noches- "me voltee y cerré la puerta del armario definitivamente mañana buscaría un lugar donde vivir el armario ya no era tan cómodo y a decir verdad había crecido y me incomodaba dormir con las piernas dobladas y en lugar de disculparme con Ichigo y dormir en paz dormí fue con rabia el me había sacado el malgenio si bien era cierto que no entendía muchas cosas cuando estaba en el colegio pues tampoco era para que me tratara como una bruta".

"A pesar de todo dormí bien cuando me levante me dirigí a la cocina al no ver por ningún lado a Ichigo lo único que encontré fue una nota que decía que tenia clases temprano y no tuvo tiempo de decirme y como posdata me decía algo asi como ¡hay esta tu desayuno! Que en palabras de Ichigo significaba algo como siento lo que paso ayer y te recompenso con el desayuno, me agrado el detalle y me comprometí en que si llegaba temprano le haría la comida, desayune y cuando iba saliendo me fije en que en el llavero estaba unas llaves con el conejo chapply sabia que a Ichigo le molestaba sin embargo había sacado una copia de las llaves del departamento y me había puesto un llavero de mi conejito supuse que eran mis llaves asi que las cogí y me fui a la universidad tenia que arreglar unos últimos detalles y después saldría a buscar un departamento y un trabajo"

"Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo me dirigía al departamento ya tenia trabajo, empezaba la universidad al día siguiente y solo me faltaba buscar un lugar donde vivir y confiando en Dios lo conseguiría pronto a decir verdad ese año que no estuve con Ichigo de una forma u otra me había ayudado a ser mas independiente y a valérmelas por mi misma llegue al edificio y me cruce con una muchacha muy simpática la cual me sonrió yo le devolví el gesto y subí al ascensor cuando llegue al departamento no encontré a Ichigo por ningún lado y en la sala vi un poco de desorden a si que fui a la cocina y empecé hacer la cena Yuzu me había enseñado a cocinar y la comida me quedaba bastante parecida, estaba ya sirviendo los platos cuando vi entrar a un Ichigo recién bañado y con una toalla que apenas le cubría sus partes mas intimas me voltee y le sonreí luego serví los platos y lo invite a pasar a la mesa Ichigo me agradeció con la mirada y luego de elogiar la comida hablamos y después de un rato me dio curiosidad por saber la causa del desorden en la sala asi que pregunte"

-Todo es culpa del viejo loco de mi padre- "dijo mientras fruncía el seño mas de lo normal"

-Y tu padre que tiene que ver con el desorden?-

- Pues que va hacer al loco ese le dio que ya que estamos viviendo juntos por que no compartir la misma cama- "dijo esto con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas" –y nos mando una cama doble con un mensaje que dice ojala pronto me hagan abuelo- "definitivamente Ishin kurosaki si que se le zafaban de vez en cuando mas de un tornillo de la cabeza pensé mientras me sonrojaba"

"Después de la conversación los dos terminamos la cena en total silencio Ichigo se ofreció a lavar los platos y yo me entre a bañar cuando salí ya en pijama lo encontré durmiendo ya en la cama vi que era bastante grande y perfectamente cabríamos los dos y yo no tendría que dormir en el armario que cada vez se me hacia mas pequeño además Ichigo estaba hacia un lado era como si me hubiese dejado un lugar para que yo me acostara a dormir y después de todo esa cama era de los dos sin embargo no estaba muy convencida asi que solo me senté y prendí el televisor mientras el tiempo pasaba estaba cada vez me acomodada mas en la cama y a decir verdad ni siquiera supe en que momento me quede dormida"

"A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un delicioso aroma a café recién echo cuando abrí los ojos vi que no estaba en el armario sino en la cama y me maldije mil veces por quedarme dormida me di cuenta de que me habían arropado sonreí y salí hacia la cocina vi a Ichigo haciendo el desayuno lo observe un rato asta que se dio cuanta de mi presencia y se volteo hacia mi"

-Buenos días Rukia- "dijo mientras sonreí"

-¡Buenos días! Necesitas ayuda?- "dije devolviendo el gesto"

- Ya termine pero si quieres ayúdame a poner la masa-

-Si- "dije, me paso los platos con unos huevos con algo mientras el llevada dos tazas con café recién echo. Nos sentamos a comer y la verdad estaba delicioso nunca había probado unos huevos asi"

- Que son?- "Pregunte con curiosidad"

- Ya me hacían falta tus preguntas- "dijo mientras sonreía" –son huevos con tocineta es un desayuno muy americano-

-Mmm ya entiendo sabes esta delicioso tienes que enseñarme hacerlos-

- Y que tal el café?- "me pregunto"

- Te quedo bastante bueno-

- Ya habías tomado café?-

- Si, no es muy común en Japón pero manejaba una biblioteca y aunque no lo creas muchos de los que iban les gustaba el café asi que me acostumbre a consumirlo en si no hay día que no me tome por lo menos una tasa de el- "Después de eso se formo un silencio un poco incomodo y la verdad era como si fuésemos totales desconocidos cosa que a mi parecer no lo éramos por el contrario nos conocíamos demasiado bien"

-Gracias- "mientras seguía con mi mirada en el café"

-Por que?-

-Por taparme anoche- "dije mientras bajaba a un mas la mirada para ocultar el maldito sonrojo que me aparecía cada vez mas seguido por culpa del niñato"

-Tranquila- "sonrió por supuesto todavía con el seño fruncido" -me desperté por el ruido del televisor y te vi asi que pensé que cogerías un resfriado y te tape-

-Y siento el haberme metido en tu cama- "dije todavía mas roja"

-Oe enana es de los dos la cama no solo mía y pues tu tienes derecho a la mitad de ella- "alce la vista y vi como ahora era el, el sonrojado asi que sonreí y cuando mire el reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que se me había echo para ir a la universidad genial Rukia pensé el primer día de universidad y ya llegando tarde asi que Salí corriendo a la habitación me vestí cogí mi celular me despedí de Ichigo que me dijo que mas tarde de pronto nos veíamos y Salí corriendo para terminar de rematar yendo a la universidad me sonó una alarma de hollows gracias a dios era cerca asi que rápido Salí del cuerpo y le dije a chapply por donde ir mientras yo acababa con el hollow termine rápido y cuando llegue el decano de medicina estaba dando unas palabras entre a mi cuerpo, después de que termino me dirigí a mi primera clase"

"En todo el día no pude ver por ningún lado a Ichigo en el campus asi que después de que termine las clases me tocaba ir al trabajo y se me había pasado decirle a Ichigo asi que lo estuve buscando asta bien rato cuando me di cuenta ya iba a llegar tarde al trabajo asi que salí corriendo hacia una de las salidas hay fue que lo vi pero estaba acompañado de una muchacha sentados en una de las sillas preferí no molestar y me fui a la librería cuando salí que fue a las cinco de la tarde (17:00) fui al apartamento vi que Ichigo no había llegado asi que baje a la lavandería que quedaba en el primer piso del edificio allí me encontré con la muchacha que estaba con Ichigo y me acorde que con ella ya me había cruzado una vez mientras llegaba al edificio, cuando ella me vio me sonrió yo le devolví el gesto y me senté a esperar cuando ya había lavado todo subí al apartamento y encontré a Ichigo con el teléfono en la mano cuando me vio entrar tenia el seño fruncido mas de lo normal asi que en mi interior pensé que eso significaba problemas".

-DONDE CARAJOS TE HABIAS METIDO ENANA?-

-Perdón?- "y este quien carajos era para controlarme los horarios fue lo único que pensé"

-Se supone que salías a las 14:00 (2:00 pm) y mira la hora que es y no llegas?-

-Haber primero que todo tu quien eres mi papa o que? y además por si se te olvida soy muchísimo mas mayor que tu para que me vengas a sermonear o controlar mis horarios-

-A MI ME VALE UN DEMONIO CUANTOS AÑOS SEAS MAYOR QUE YO DONDE CARAJOS ESTABAS? Y POR QUE LLEGAS A ESTA HORA ESTABA POR LLAMAR A LA POLICIA PENSE QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO- "después de las palabras de Ichigo sentí compasión solo estaba preocupado por mi"

-Estaba en el trabajo- "conteste ya mas calmada"

-Cual trabajo? De shinigami?- "me dijo todavía un poco alterado"

-No, es que conseguí un trabajo en una librería cerca de la universidad-

-Por que no me dijiste nada pensé que te había pasado algo son las 18:00-

-Oe pero yo llegue a las 17:00 y tu no estabas-

-Salí a buscarte- "sonreí en mi interior" –y por cierto para que necesitas un trabajo no te basta con el de shinigami?-

- Pues para lo que se me viene, tengo que pagar departamento, mi estadía aquí ya sabes comida, servicios lo normal la sociedad de almas solo me esta pagando la carrera-

-Oee enana pero nadie te esta echando y mi papa me esta enviando dinero para los dos-

-Puede que si Ichigo y lo agradezco pero quiero valerme por mi misma-

-Mmm tu desde cuando tan trabajadora? Si siempre me sacabas el dinero a mi- "sonreí al fin y al cabo era cierto siempre acudía a el incluso para el dinero"

-De todas formas pienso buscar departamento-

-Insisto nadie te esta echando-"sabia que era cierto pero desde que Ichigo se fue y me dejo aprendí a valerme por mi misma"

-Lose lose Kurosaki-kun- "lo dije con la voz que tanto le incomodaba a el"

-Deja de hablar asi sabes que me molesta y prométeme que aunque sea te tomaras tu tiempo y no escogerás cualquier lugar aunque sea déjame acompañarte a escogerlo- "dijo mientras me miraba serio yo sonreí"- lo prometo-

"Después de eso fui a la cocina y junto con Ichigo nos hicimos algo liviano para comer llevamos la comida a la cama y vimos televisión mientras cenábamos después de levantar los platos y lavarlos nos acostamos a dormir creo que de todas formas no me interesaría quedarme a vivir aquí pensé mientras caia a brazos de Morfeo"

**Hola… espero que estén bien**

**Si llegaste a esta parte es por que leíste el fic y realmente te lo agradezco espero que me dejes un review si es una sugerencia me encantaría por que me ayuda a mejorar y si es para felicitarme también me encantaría por que me animan**

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Bleach asi que perdónenme si cometí algún error.**

**Con la ortografía se que tengo problemas asi que no me den tan duro y pues si a alguien le gusta y me hace el favor de ser mi pre lectora mil gracias.**

**Cuídense mucho **

**Avances**

-enana no es lo que tu crees?-

-que es lo que creo?-

-Rukia lo siento-

-no lo sientas ni me des explicaciones no me incumbe-

**Vivian Alejandra**

**8484Ukyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Celos!**

**Capitulo 2**

"**pensamientos"**

**-dialogo-**

**GRITOS**

"Al día siguiente me levanté y sentí como Ichigo me tenía con sus brazos rodeada la cintura sonreí en mi interior. Le separe los brazos pero entre mas lo intentaba me agarraba mas fuerte así que, di por finalizado mi intento de soltarme; vi el reloj que estaba al frente de la cama y todavía tenía quince minutos más para dormir me acosté y me volteé para mirarle la cara. Sonreí al ver su rostro, pocas veces se le veía a Ichigo sin el seño fruncido y, esta era una de las veces. Lo observé un rato más, después alcé una de mis manos y le acaricié la cara; lo único que podía pensar es que me había enamorado del niñato y siquiera sabía en qué momento lo había hecho. Me sentí estúpida por acariciarlo, por mirarlo; yo una Kuchiki con cara de idiota, pero nadie puede contra los sentimientos además, que podía hacer hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una shinigami y de pertenecer a los Kuchiki. Ya hace casi tres años que lo único Kuchiki que tenia era el apellido, porque mi familia paso hacer la familia Kurosaki y mi hogar dejo de ser la SS para ser Karakura y ahora mi hogar era este pequeño apartamento y hacía rato que había dejado de ser un alma para ser un alma con sentimientos por los humanos"

"Era consciente de que tenía que levantarme para ir a la universidad pero mi corazón no quería; me sentía tan bien aquí junto con Ichigo abrazada a él le acaricie la cara y vi como el sonrió con esa imagen me volví a quedar dormida"

"Me levanté; Ichigo todavía seguía dormido vi el reloj de al frente y tenía el tiempo exacto para arreglarme y salir a la universidad así que, me senté en la cama y quité los brazos de Ichigo de mi cintura. Cuando me paré de la cama lo escuché hablar"

-Oeee enana, estaba cómodo además apenas te paraste sentí frío; vuelve y acuéstate-

-Si no me arreglo ya, Ichigo, llegaré tarde a la universidad- "dije mientras sonreía por lo dicho anteriormente"

-Pues llega tarde-

-¡Como se te ocurre que voy a llegar tarde en mi segundo día de universidad!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya no te enojes era un sugerencia- "le sonreí para darle a entender que no había problema, me entre a bañar cuando salí Ichigo ya se había levantado de la cama y la había tendido. Me cambie rápido y cuando busqué a Ichigo ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno le sonreí y los dos desayunamos"

- Rukia tienes hoy también que trabajar?-

-Si-

-Y a qué horas sales?-

-A las 17:00-

-Si quieres te recojo, no tengo nada que hacer después de salir de clases-

-No hay necesidad Ichigo-

-De todas formas voy a pasar a recogerte- "dijo él con una voz autoritaria. Sabía que si le negaba nos quedaríamos paliando, así que no me quedó más opción que aceptar; no tenía ganas de discutir con él".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo entonces te espero a las 17:00, me tengo que ir ya chao Ichigo-

-No me esperas no me demoro y nos vamos los dos-

-No puedo tengo el tiempo exacto para irme- "dije mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca".

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos a las 17:00 ya que no me quisiste esperar- "esto último me lo dijo a modo de gracia así que cogí las llaves de chappy que estaban en la repisa cerca de la puerta y salí del apartamento, cuando me iba a subir al ascensor vi, que de este, bajaba la muchacha que vi con Ichigo"

- Buenos días- "me dijo la muchacha".

-Buenos días- "le conteste mientras sonreí, la muchacha siguió y vi como se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Ichigo y golpeó; la puerta me dio curiosidad por saber quién era ella así que, esperé a ver si Ichigo le habría. Vi que la puerta se abrió y ella paso espere un rato haber si salía y no lo hizo. Así que sentí un sentimiento extraño sentí malgenio con Ichigo por dejar entrar a esa mujer a nuestro apartamento; por que quiera o no ese también era mi apartamento hasta que me fuera de ahí nos pertenecía, a ambos. Me sentí estúpida por sentir esto que, aunque lo negara, eran celos pero no era desconfianza por Ichigo o sí?"

"No lo sabía, solo que la única que siempre estaba con él era yo; y esa mujer se notaba que estaba como mucho tiempo con él. Y sí, tenía dudas por saber que estaban haciendo esos dos ahí dentro, y por que no salían. Me volví y abrí la puerta con las llaves; lo primero que vi fue que la muchacha no estaba en la sala, así que seguí caminando; cuando volteé a ver hacia el cuarto la vi sentada en la cama, y a Ichigo no lo vi por ningún lado. De pronto fue que escuche que la puerta del baño se abría y salía Ichigo con apenas una toalla que cubría de la cintura hacia abajo me escondí y vi como Ichigo le hablaba a la muchacha"

- Oee Miyu sal mientras me cambio-

-No tengo problemas que te cambies delante mío- "que le pasaba a esa como se atrevía a decirle eso?"

-Es enserio Miyu, salte- "decía Ichigo mas serio, vi como la mujer esa se paro y lo rodeó con sus brazos".

-Sabes que siempre me has gustado- "dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y lo besaba. Me dio malgenio y lo único que hice fue salirme del apartamento azotando la puerta cuando iba a mitad del corredor sentí como abrían la puerta no me volteé y seguí caminando hasta que sentí como me agarraban la muñeca y me jalaban para voltearme. Cuando me volteé vi la cara de un Ichigo de veras, angustiado?"

-Enana, no es lo que tú crees.- "sabía que Ichigo tenía miedo de que solo hubiese visto el beso, pero por el contrario había visto todo y sabia que Ichigo no la había besado; incluso que le dijo que se saliera del cuarto sin embargo me salí porque tenía rabia, rabia con la tal Miyu y rabia también con Ichigo por dejarla entrar; aunque sabía que él no se imaginaria lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo, seguía de malgenio y solo quería irme a la universidad, después hablaría con él; y sabía que nos explicaríamos todo. Esto, solo era una pelea más entre nosotros. Fue lo único que pensé. Ya le iba a contestar que hablábamos luego cuando la vi detrás de Ichigo y me dio malgenio, quería que Ichigo me explicara en ese instante, todo"

-Qué es lo que creo?- "le pregunte"

-Pues que yo la besé-

-Y no fue así?- "pregunté queriendo saber más, pero antes de que Ichigo contestara, la escuché hablar a ella".

-Perdón, pero Ichigo-kun por que le tienes que dar explicaciones a ésta?- "quería matar a esa vieja, sacar mi katana y cortarla en pedacitos".

-Oye Miyu, "ésta" es Rukia.- dijo Ichigo defendiéndome

- Bueno como se llame, tú eres mi novio y no tienes que darle explicaciones a ésta-

- YO NO SOY NADA TUYO-

-Kurosaki-kun pero si tu y yo hicimos el amor. – "cuando escuché me dio rabia con Ichigo, mucha rabia, lo miré mal y seguí caminando; antes de subir al ascensor Ichigo me volvió a jalar y a voltearme"

-Rukia espera tenemos que hablar.-

-No tenemos que hablar nada. – "dije mientras me subía al ascensor y oprimía el botón para que se cerrara rápido".

"Llegué a la universidad tarde y para colmo me tocó con un profesor que me la montó toda la clase, tenía ganas de llorar; sin embargo no me lo permití yo era una Kuchiki y, llorar no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades. Ese día sonó varias veces el celular por alertar de hollows, pero no alcanzaba ni a salir del campus cuando el celular dejaba de sonar. Supuse que era Ichigo y, que con la rapidez con la que se desvanecía la alerta, o tenia afán o tenia rabia y se desquitaba con los hollows. Cuando termine las clases fui al trabajo, sabía que Ichigo vendría a recogerme, pero primero yo me iría del departamento. No quería hablar con él así que, le pedí a mi jefa que me permitiera salir temprano por que no me sentía muy bien. Ella era un persona muy buena y me dejó ir. Cuando entré sentí nostalgia y ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer; sí estaba mal pero no iba a llorar. Empaqué mis cosas y miré por última vez el apartamento y cuando abrí la puerta, Ichigo estaba parado mirándome; le pasé por el lado y seguí caminando, pero el agarró mi maleta rápido. Me volteé y lo cacheteé; él no me dijo nada y solo entro al apartamento con la maleta, dejando la puerta abierta. No podía irme sin mis cosas así que, entré a quitársela. Cuando entré lo encontré en el cuarto desempacando todas las cosas y poniéndolas en los lugares donde estaban".

-OYE QUE MIERDAS TE PASA ICHIGO DEVUELVEME MIS COSAS- "dije yo ya fuera de mis cabales".

-TE DIJE QUE TENIAMOS QUE HABLAR Y HASTA QUE NO ME ESCUCHES NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ.- "me quedé callada y lo mire haciéndole entender que hablara".

-Lo siento.- "me dijo de una manera más calmada. Me dio malgenio que haya dicho eso, significaba que estaba aceptado que se había acostado con esa vieja".

-No lo sientas y no me des explicaciones, no me incumbe-

-Pues te las pienso dar de todas formas. Además, te estoy pidiendo perdón por meter a Miyu mientras tú no estabas en el apartamento, por nada mas te pido disculpas por que nada mas pasó, yo nunca me he acostado con ella Rukia, nunca lo he hecho. Ella solo se lo inventó porque está enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo; cuando se me confesó yo le dije que no la quería así que quedamos de amigos y no había vuelto a pasar nada; ella no se me había vuelto a insinuar desde hacía, mucho incluso siempre venía por las noches aquí a cenar o a jugar cartas, ya que vive en el mismo edificio. Sino que en el piso de más arriba y cuando supe que te venias a vivir aquí le dije que no podía volver a venir aquí porque tú venias a vivir con migo. Ella se enojo, sin embargo nos seguimos yendo juntos a la universidad hoy llegó y no me había bañado así que le abrí y le pedí que me esperara en la sala pero cuando salí del baño estaba en el cuarto.- "iba a continuar pero yo lo interrumpí, lo demás ya me la sabia; yo la había presenciado".

-Yo sé que ella fue la que te besó.- "le dije a él".

-Te juro que yo no me he acostado con ella.- "yo sonreí; lo conocía tanto que sabía que no me mentía, además de que cada vez que mencionada la palabra acostado se sonrojaba; parece que en eso si no había cambiado".

-Te creo.- "le dije seria".

-Gracias enana.- "me dijo mientras sonreía" –oee enana y todavía te quieres ir?-

-Te prometí que me ayudarías a elegir apartamento y un Kuchiki no rompe una promesa.- dije y me fui a la cocina.

-Eso es un no supongo…que vas hacer?-

-Tengo hambre voy a preparar algo-

-Cuando te iba a recoger al trabajo pensaba invitarte a comer. La oferta sigue en pie, que dices?-

-Me parece bien, pero espero que la comida sea buena-

-Definitivamente lo burguesita de tu hermano se te está pegando enana-

-No jodas a mi nii-sama-

-Verdad que eso es tema prohibido; cuidado toco a tu nii-sama-

-No me jodas Ichigo ya te dije no te metas con mi hermano-

-Vale, vale, ya no peleemos pero que dices de mi propuesta?-

-Está bien, acepto-

"Salimos del apartamento y fuimos a un restaurante que a decir verdad estaba bastante lujoso, casi siempre en Karakura Ichigo y yo acostumbrábamos a ir a lugares donde vendieran ramen o okonomiyakis, pero este tenía carta incluso nos mostró el mesero un mesa y me ayudo con la silla. Ahí me di cuenta de que Ichigo también se estaba dando sus gustos con el sueldo de shinigamis que nos estaban dando, al momento nos trajeron la carta; Ichigo pidió y pues yo elegí lo miso que él; no quería siquiera mirar la carta. Cuando nos trajeron el plato, era un pollo con salsas realmente delicioso".

-Oye Ichigo, por que los hollows hoy fueron destruidos tan rápido? Siempre que iba a salir ya los habías matado-

-Tenía malgenio por lo que se había inventado Miyu, y porque pensé que no me dejarías ni hablarte después de esa mentira-

-Pobres hollows no fue el día preciso para venir a molestar-

-Si es cierto, y, Rukia es mejor que comas.- "me dijo mientras señalaba mi plato" -o se te va a enfriar la comida-

"Sonreí y empezamos comer; cuando vi entrar a tres muchachos que días antes me había topado en la universidad y se me habían coqueteado. Se acercaron a la mesa y saludaron a Ichigo; yo no les puse ni atención hasta que escuché como Ichigo me metía en la conversación"

-Les presento a Rukia Kuchiki-

-Ay pero si es la hermosura que vimos el otro día.- "contestó uno de ellos, yo solo me dediqué a ignorarlo y seguir comiendo".

-Buenas Kurosaki, una primípara eh?- "dijo otro de los tipos volteé a mirar Ichigo y vi como su seño se fruncía más de lo acostumbrado. En ese momento los ubicaron en una mesa, seguimos comiendo pero Ichigo no volvió hablar hasta que llegamos al departamento y lo único que me dijo fue buenas noches. Se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama y a este que le pasa pensé yo también me puse la pijama y me acosté; estuve pensando un rato y me dio rabia. ¿Por que estaba molesto? si yo no había hecho nada. Me senté en la cama, lo miré y estaba volteado hacia el otro lado".

- Se puede saber que carajos te pasa niñato? ¿Ahora por que estas enojado conmigo?- "vi como se volteó y me miro mal".

- De dónde conoces a Hiroshi, Kotaro y Sanosuke?-

-Y esos quiénes son?-

-NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA RUKIA, LOS QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS HOY EN EL RESTAURANTE-

-¡Ah esos! No los conozco.-

-PERO SI HABLARON DE TI COMO SI LOS CONOCIERAS.-

-NO ME GRITES y si; no los conozco. Escasamente los he visto una vez en la universidad-

-Por que te llamaron hermosura?-

-Yo que sé Ichigo, no los conozco-

-Pues si no los conoces te prohíbo que los conozcas. Ellos son unos pervertidos que buscan a las mujeres solo para acostarse con ellas.- "Estaba escuchando bien? Ichigo me estaba prohibiendo algo solo porque sentía celos de unos muchachos? Acaso es que no sabía que yo no miraba a ningún otro hombre que no fuera él".

- Mmm estás celoso kurosaki-kun?- "dije con mi vocecita que lo irritaba".

- Pues no, yo solo… no te acerques a ellos te lo prohíbo-

- Perdón???? Desde cuando tú me prohíbes algo?- "ahí si me había sacado de mis casillas quien se creía él".

-Te lo prohíbo porque sé como son ellos y no quiero que algo te pase y después tu hermano me venga a dejar en pequeños pedacitos-

-Si claro pues no te creo. Lo que pasa es que estas celoso YA ACEPTALO-

"No pudimos seguir peleando, cuando nos sonó la alerta de hollow salimos de nuestros cuerpos y fuimos al lugar donde se encontraba, vimos que perseguía a un niño que lloraba mientras corría. Ichigo atravesó al hollow con su katana yo fui con el niño e intenté hacerle el entierro de almas sin embargo, el me pidió que primero lo llevara al parque en el que se había levantado; accedí aunque Ichigo decía que tenía sueño y quería dormir. El niño era de cinco añitos y me pareció muy tierno así que lo acompañé al parque".

-Bueno ya es hora que de que te vayas niño-

-A donde? –"pregunto el niño asustado"

-Tranquilo solo irás a un mejor lugar – "dije yo con una voz calmada y tranquila; en eso Ichigo se acercó para ponerle el mango de la katana en la cabeza pero el niño salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de mis piernas"

-Tranquilo- "dije, y ya que le tenía miedo a Ichigo por su ceño fruncido fui yo la que le hice el entierro de almas. Cuando íbamos caminando no le hablé a Ichigo porque estaba disgustada así que, lo ignoré hasta que llegamos al departamento y entramos en nuestros cuerpos".

-Será que ahora si te dignas a hablarme enana.- "dijo él mientras me miraba".

-No- "dije notando como la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y alumbraba el cuarto".

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar; sí estaba celoso. No me gusta que te miren enana.- "bueno no esperaba eso, pensé que nos acostaríamos enojados; sin embargo Ichigo aceptó algo y no me llevó la contraria. Sonreí, no espere que me dijera nada más; para mí, eso había sido más que suficiente para arreglar las cosas. Me recosté y vi como él esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, como no llegó se acostó y se volteó al lado contrario del que yo estaba mirando. Sonreí y lo abracé por detrás".

-Tampoco me gusta que te miren niñato.- "Dije. Él en el momento que terminé de hablar se volteó para que los dos quedáramos de frente, mirándonos, y me abrazó la cintura igual que como yo lo tenía; nos quedamos mirándonos un rato. Luego él subió una de sus manos y me empezó a acariciar la cara y empezó a mover mi mechón para despejarme toda la cara mientras me iba quedando dormida gracias a sus caricias, lo último que escuché fue como Ichigo murmuraba".

-Eres solo mía enana. Por eso no me gusta que te miren sólo yo puedo hacerlo.-

"Mañana le alegaría por tomarme como si fuese un objeto y decirme que era de él; por el momento no tenía ganas, estaba cansada además. Si yo era solo de él, el era solo mío".

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Hola pido mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar pero es que me demore en escribir porque estaba cerrando notas de final de año.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi pre-lectora en serio mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fanfic y corregirlo.

Como ultimo quiero agradecer a mis lectores y por sus hermosos reviews.

Y si llegaste hasta aquí es porque leíste mi capitulo y te lo agradezco infinitamente

Por último deseo que si les gusta el fic me manden un review y sino también manden sus sugerencias

Gracias por todo

Vivian


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Broma!**

**Capitulo 3**

"**pensamientos"**

**-dialogo-**

**GRITOS**

"Al día siguiente cuando desperté Ichigo no estaba en la cama así que me levante y me entre a bañar supuse que estaría en la cocina o en la sala, mientras me baña recordé todo lo que paso anoche y no podía creer como nos habíamos abrazado y acariciado, y mucho menos las palabras que nos habíamos dicho antes de dormir, fue todo tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso nunca había sentido algo así, en la sociedad de almas no es que se hablara con frecuencia de los sentimientos y menos del amor, yo había leído libros acerca del tema y aunque no se acercaran siquiera a lo que yo sentía cuando él me miraba o anoche cuando él me aparto el mechón del rostro, sabía que era amor y era consciente que sentir eso no tenía nada de malo pero existía un pequeño inconveniente y el problema con respeto a todo esto es que no sabía cómo manejarlo y eso me asustaba en extremo.

Cuando termine con mi cavilaciones y salí de la ducha pretendiendo cambiarme escuche la voz de una mujer, de inmediato reconocí la voz ¡era Miyu! y aunque me moría de ganas de salir y decirle que dejara de molestar al Baka porque el era solo mío, Decidí que lo más prudente era no meterme por ahora, así que empecé cambiarme pero mientras lo hacía no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tenia Miyu e Ichigo."

-Ichigo-kun sabes que eres mucho hombre para esa, además no es bonita ¡es una enana!- "como se atrevía la estúpida esa en llamarme enana"

-Miyu primero que todo su nombre es Rukia y además no sé porque armas tremendo espectáculo yo nunca te he dado esperanzas por el contrario desde el principio te aclare cuando me dijiste lo que sentías que yo no sentía nada por ti-

-es por esa vieja no? Ella siempre fue el problema por eso nunca te fijaste en mi porque ella siempre estaba metida, desde que te conocí no haces más que hablar de ella-

"Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba el niñato hablaba de mí y yo que pensaba que no le importaba ya que nunca había vuelto a llamar a la casa y siempre decía que estaba ocupado en los estudios para no ir a Karakura decidí que la conversación no me interesaba y que de una forma u otra Ichigo me estaba demostrando que no debía desconfiar así que pensé en abandonar la habitación, agarrar tal vez una fruta y salir del departamento para que él aclarara todo con Miyu.

Fui caminando hacia la cocina y al pasar por la sala vi a Ichigo discutiendo con Miyu ignore completamente la escena cogí una manzana y me disponía a salir del departamento cuando sentí que me agarraban de la mano, voltee mi rostro y me encontré con Ichigo con el seño fruncido.

-a donde piensas que vas Rukia?- "me pareció estúpida la pregunta pues a donde pensaba que iba, a la universidad"

-a la universidad no es lógico ayer llegue tarde y no pretendo volver a hacerlo- "dije mirándolo con cara de lógica y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa mostrándole que no estaba enojada con el"

-no piensas esperarme?-"me dijo Ichigo sosteniendo todavía mi mano"

-Creo que hay cosas que debes solucionar- "le respondí mientras miraba a Miyu de inmediato se me ocurrió una magnífica idea y esa era sacarle un poco los colores a Ichigo y el malgenio a la estúpida que en ese preciso momento me estaba mirando mal"

-pero tranquilo anata vuelvo temprano para que podamos estar juntos y arrunchados en la cama ya sabes, debemos aprovechar que no nos vemos hace rato y ya no vivimos con tus hermanas y tu padre…- "todo lo anterior lo dije mientras le picaba un ojo a Ichigo, como era de esperarse Ichigo de inmediato se puso colorado y Miyu me hizo cara de te odio y te matare si te descuidas, yo solo me acerque y aprovechando que el niñato estaba en otro planeta le bese la mejilla y salí del apartamento que no podía de la risa, atravesé el pasillo y entre al ascensor mientras estaba en el me puse a pensar en el departamento y en lo poco decorado que estaba era demasiado simple para mi gusto y si iba a vivir en el por un tiempo debía decorarlo tal vez cuando saliese de la universidad pasaría al centro comercial y escogería algunas cosas para ponerle un poco mas de vida.

"termine mis clases y ya que hoy no tenía que trabajar porque era mi día de descanso me dispuse a ir al centro comercial pase por los almacenes y no pude evitar comprar varias cosas como un florero, flores, un tapete y por ultimo unos porta-retratos de Chappy que apenas los vi en el escaparate me imagine en uno una foto de Yuzu, Karin e Ishin Kurosaki y en el otro una foto mía y de Ichigo sabía que el anterior mencionado se iba a enojar pero eso me divertía aun mas.

Así que llegue al apartamento cargada de bolsas de mis anteriores compras, busque a Ichigo y no lo encontré, supuse que estaría en la universidad, fui a la cocina y llene el florero de agua e introduje las flores mire el apartamento y decidí ponerlo en una mesa que había cerca a la entrada, el tapete después de moverlo por todo lado me gusto en el pequeño pasillo que había entre la sala y la habitación y los portarretratos irían en la mesita que estaba en una esquina de la sala, estaba un poco cansada después del ajetreo y decidí acostarme a ver un rato televisión y más tarde me levantaría y haría el almuerzo y después tendría que volver a la universidad a clase de 15:00.

Estuve un tiempo tumbada en la cama y después me dispuse a hacer mi almuerzo, sabía que Ichigo no vendría a almorzar ya que solo tenía una hora para comer y volver a clase así que me hice algo ligero que contaba de un pedazo de carne, arroz y una ensalada cuando termine hice unas investigaciones que nos había mandado en la universidad y me fui a clase.

La clase fue un completo aburrimiento ya que era con viejito de esos que son ya reliquias de la universidad que no se les escucha cuando hablan y que no se pueden casi ni mover pero aun van a dictar su clase, como era de esperarse cuando la clase se acabo todo el mundo salió corriendo del aula, yo levante mis libros con la mayor calma del mundo y espere a que todo el mundo saliera del aula para disponerme a hacer lo propio cuando un muchacho de me acerco a hablarme.

-Estuvo bastante aburrida la clase-

-si lose y lo peor de todo es que ni se le escuchaba lo que decía- "dije mientras sonreía"

-es verdad…Mucho gusto Ryoma Takeshi- "dijo mientras me estiraba la mano"

-Rukia Kuchiki—"respondí el saludo y el gesto"

-eres la chica que llego tarde ayer no es cierto?-

-si, a la que el profesor de anatomía se la dedico toda la clase- "dije riendo y caminando para salir del aula, como era de esperarme el me siguió y continuo hablándome"

-tienes más clases hoy?-

-no-

- te invito un café- "dijo mientras sonreía. El muchacho me parecía agradable además me parecía muy descortés negarle la invitación así que asentí y nos dirigimos a la cafetería más cercana del campus"

-y de dónde vienes?- "me pregunto ya cuando estábamos sentados esperando la orden"

-de Karakura-

-Que bien, yo vengo de Kioto- "me dijo sonriendo de nuevo parecía que ese muchacho todo el tiempo estaba feliz, estábamos conversando de temas triviales cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba, voltee a ver y de inmediato reconocí a Ishida y venía acompañado de Orihime"

-Kuchiki-san!- "grito Orihime mientras se me tiraba encima y me abrazaba"

-Rukia! Qué alegría verte- "me dijo Ishida"

-A mí también me alegra encontrarlos- dije mientras intentaba que Orihime me soltara y le sonreía a Ishida de inmediato me acorde de que estaba con Ryoma-

-Ishida, Orihime les presento a un compañero su nombre es Ryoma Takeshi-

-es un placer conocerlos- "dijo Ryoma" – Kuchiki fue un placer hablar contigo nos vemos mañana, yo le asentí y él se perdio de mi vista quedado con mi viejos compañeros de colegio"

-Rukia , no sabíamos que estabas estudiando en esta universidad- "dijo el chico Quincy"

-Entre hace tres días contando hoy-

-y que estas estudiando?-

-Medicina- "de inmediato me empezó a sonar el celular y cuando mire el identificador de llamadas era Ichigo y eso solo significaba que ya había visto los portarretratos con el conejito Chappy"-disculpen-"les dije a Orihime y a Ishida y conteste el móvil"

-Rukia puedo saber porque carajos cuando llegue a la casa habían flores, un tapete y dos portarretratos de Chappy el conejo-

-solo quería que se viera bonito el apartamento tu lo tienes muy frio y sin nada de decoración- "dije con la voz que sabía que cabreaba a Ichigo"

-Rukia no me hagas enojar más de lo que ya estoy, sabes que es lo que me cabrea más que todo, que sea ese puto conejo-

-no le digas así, Chappy es lo mas de bonito-

-Rukia no quiero pelear por culpa del conejo gay ese, solo compra otros portarretratos de otra cosa que no sean ni conejos, osos, perros o algo por el estilo si?-

-lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta que yo esté viviendo en el apartamento y por eso no aceptas mis portarretratos- "lo decía mientras hacía voz de llanto"

-Rukia a mi no me molesta que vivas conmigo todo lo contrario, pero es que el conejo no me gusta- "me lo dijo con una voz súper calmada, comprensiva y resignada por supuesto yo estaba que me moría de la risa y no aguante mas y me reí"

-POR QUE PUTAS TE ESTAS RIENDO ENANA? Claro todo esto era para sacarme de casillas no? Quien te aguanta - "dijo mientras me colgaba el teléfono y eso si que me enojo como se atrevía el estúpido ese en colgarme el maldito teléfono ya vería lo que le pasaba cuando yo llegara al departamento"

-COMO TE ATREVES A COLGARME EL TELEFONO FRESITA- "le grite al teléfono aun sabiendo que Ichigo no me escucharía, de pronto me acorde que Ishida y Orihime estaban ahí y me miraban con cara de risa"

-y como les ha ido en la universidad?- "les pregunte"

-bastante bien Kuchiki-san y con quien hablabas hace un momento?- "me pregunto Orihime sabiendo ya la respuesta"

-con Ichigo-

- entonces estás viviendo con Ichigo- "me dijo mientras sonreía y me picaba un ojo como era de esperarse me puse colorada al instante".

-sí, pero solo será temporal mientras consigo un lugar donde mudarme-

-qué pena, Ichigo te ha extrañado mucho y supongo que estará triste cuando te vayas-

-Orihime créeme que con la discusión que acabamos de tener el será el más contento en sacarme corriendo- "dije mientras sonreía"

-exageras un poco Kuchiki-san, por cierto te tenemos que dejar, tenemos que hacer las compras de la semana, espero que la pelea con Ichigo-kun se solucione, salúdalo de nuestra parte-

-le daré sus saludes, cuídense mucho y me encanto volver a verlos- "dije mientras me despedía de ellos y empezaba a caminar al departamento a enfrentar a Ichigo enojado

Cuando llegue al departamento, espere que apenas abriera la puerta Ichigo saltara encima mío con mil reclamos y todos encaminados a lo mismo; un bendito portarretratos de Chappy, pensé que sería divertido pelear un rato y por eso le había hecho la broma pero creo que no fue tan buena idea estaba cansada además prefería que en lugar de una pelea viéramos una película o tal vez la televisión, habían muchas cosas que era de cuando éramos unos niños y ya no lo éramos y tal vez esa relación basada en peleas no era lo que buscaba a estas alturas, tal vez necesitaba al Ichigo maduro, estaba decidido cuando llegara le pediría perdón.

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando voltee a mirar el motivo de la pelea y los vi rotos y tirados en el suelo, mis ganas de pedir una disculpa por la broma y mis ganas de madurar y todo eso que acababa de pensar se iba por el caño de la basura eso que él hizo era una provocación, quería guerra y guerra tendría.

Barrí los pedazos de los portarretratos de Chappy, cuando me fije bien, las fotos las había puesto en otros portarretratos uno rojo en donde estaba la foto de Ichigo y mía y uno azul para la foto de la familia Kurosaki me quede observando la foto en donde estábamos ambos fue una foto tomada el día de nuestra graduación estábamos ambos bien vestidos; Ichigo con un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca con los botones de la corbata desapuntados y la corbata suelta y yo con un vestido blanco que al final traía un borde azul claro ese día fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida y al mismo tiempo uno de los más tristes, recuerdo que ese día fue que me entere que todos se iban de Karakura y yo sería la única que me quedaría"

-Es una foto bonita no?-

-me asustaste no te sentí llegar, y si es una foto bonita-"Estaba tan ensimismada mirando la foto que no me di cuenta en qué momento Ichigo llego al apartamento"

-Te veías linda con ese vestido supongo que te lo debí haber dicho aquel día y no a estas alturas de la vida-

-si supones bien pero de todas formas gracias, tu también te veáis bastante guapo-

-gracias-

-ni creas que porque me dijiste bonita te vas a salvar de la bronca que te voy a armar por romper mis portarretratos de Chappy-

-Debía intentarlo no crees?-

-Ichigo Kurosaki PORQUE CARAJOS HAS ROTO LOS PORTARRETRATOS Y ME DEJAS LOS PEDAZOS?-

-Perdón enana es solo que estaba cabreado sabes como odio ese maldito conejo, de todas formas no debí haber roto tus cosos esos pero cuando caí en el error fui y compre unos nuevos-

son los mismos-

-por favor Rukia! No quiero tener nada de ese conejo en el departamento-

-De acuerdo ya que pides disculpas y además dices por favor. Te perdono, además solo los compre para joderte la vida- "dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y me iba a la cocina"

-Que mierda dices? MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO YO SINTIÉNDOME MAL POR DAÑAR TUS JODIDOS PORTARRETRATOS Y TU ME DICES QUE SOLO ERA PARA JODERME LA VIDA. ¡ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA!-

-De acuerdo, puede que esté un poco mal de la cabeza- "dije mientras veía que Ichigo había hecho la cena" –hiciste la comida?-

-quería pedirte perdón, y hasta hice una maldita cena para que todo haya sido un estúpido juego tuyo-

-De acuerdo ya lograste que me sintiera mal, me perdonas? Es que solo quería recordar viejos tiempos-

-no perdono tan fácil-

- que te parece si vas y te acuestas en la cama y yo te llevo la cena, me perdonarías?-

-puede que si-

"fui y serví la cena para ambos y la lleve a la habitación" –entonces me perdonas?-

-de acuerdo pero con la condición de que por siete días te encargaras de los Hollows tu solita, ya que por ejemplo hoy me toco encargarme de todo yo solo porque la señorita Kuchiki no apareció en tondo el día"

-primero que todo no me digas señorita Kuchiki que se que lo haces para burlarte de mi título de nobleza y segundo de acuerdo si con eso consigo el perdón del niño está bien yo me encargo de los Hollows desde mañana. Por cierto como te fue con Miyu?-

-parece que las cosas no serán tan fáciles con ella, pero todo estará bien, espero que entienda que yo no siento ni sentiré más que una amistad. Y como estuvo tu día?-

-bien, ha por cierto saludes de Orihime e Ishida-

-y eso?-

-me los encontré hoy en la cafetería estaba tomando un café cuando pasaron ambos iban hacer compras, hablamos un rato y te mandaron saludos-

-por cierto de compras Rukia no hemos comprado nada para la despensa y hoy que fui hacer la cena no había casi nada, te parece bien si hacemos mañana las compras?-

-tocaría después del trabajo-

-Rukia no se para que trabajas mi papa nos está mandando suficiente dinero-

-Ichigo, sabes que cuando me mude necesitare más dinero para todos los gastos-

-Enana nadie te esta botando de aquí además este apartamento también es tuyo-

-según tengo entendido Ishin lo compro para ti-

-y acaso se te olvida que todo lo mío es tuyo, creo que eso había quedado claro en el momento que usurpaste mi armario, mi cuarto, mi casa, empezaste a sacar mi dinero y hasta mi familia se convirtió en la tuya-

-Ichigo se que te molesta-

-y quien te dijo que me molestaba? Todo lo contrario enana, me gusta que estés aquí con migo- "eso lo decía mientras se sonrojaba, me pareció tan tierno"

-vale entonces si tanto te gusta que este contigo pues me voy a quedar a vivir aquí contigo y te jodiste si me quieres sacar- "dije mientras le sonreí y le sacaba la lengua"

-entonces vas a renunciar al trabajo?-

-pues aunque no quisiera se que se me complicara cumplirle con los horarios a mi jefa por aquello de la universidad y lo de shinigami, así que si mañana renunciare además la sociedad de almas me está pagando-

-No lo pienses enana, con lo que el viejo nos manda y el trabajo de shinigamis de ambos podemos vivir más que bien. Así que mañana te acompaño a renunciar y vamos a hacer las compras-

-de acuerdo-

"terminamos de comer y ambos fuimos y lavamos la loza yo lavaba Ichigo secaba ya se iba haciendo tarde y yo me acorde que tenía que ultimar los detalles de la investigación que estaba haciendo por la tarde así que me dispuse a hacerlos mientras que Ichigo leía un libro ya recostado en la cama, se me hizo un poco tarde en el computador y cuando voltee a mirar el fresa se había quedado dormido con el libro en las manos, sin la pijama y encima de las cobijas"

-Fresa levántate y ponte el pijama-

-Rukia estoy muy cansado déjame dormir-

-por lo menos ponte la pijama y metete entre las cobijas-

-no quiero-

-no te portes como un bebe levántate y ponte la pijama- "se levanto medio dormido y lo único que hizo fue quitarse el pantalón y la camiseta y se acostó a dormir en bóxers, estaba tan cansado que de inmediato volvió a quedarse profundo yo me puse la pijama, me lave los dientes y me acosté al lado de él, no tenia sueño y gracias a la luna podía ver el rostro de Ichigo, se veía tan guapo; cada vez adquiría mas facciones de hombre y dejaba atrás el rostro de niño, no pude evitar pasar mis dedos sobre su cabello que estaba más largo.

estuve un buen tiempo acariciándole el rostro y peinando su cabello no supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo fue pero empecé a sentirme cansada así que me recosté y lo abrace de inmediato el también me abrazo y en susurros dijo mi nombre eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Sé que merezco la muerte por no actualizar desde el 2008 pero digamos que estos años fueron un poco ajetreados. **

**Si actualice fue gracias a Andrea una amiga de la universidad que lee fanfics de Bleach.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo, como se darán cuenta esta historia es como yo me imagino a Ichigo y Rukia conviviendo juntos peleas, gritos y reconciliaciones.**

**Como siempre pido disculpas por mis faltas ortográficas.**

**Por último como ya se los he dicho acepto tomatazos y alabanzas así que si no te gusto déjame un review y si te gusto también hazlo.**

**Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer las notas de la autora ^.^**

**Vivian Alejandra**


End file.
